


Гамлет

by datzzuko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datzzuko/pseuds/datzzuko
Summary: (high school!au) Хатаке устало объясняет ученикам пьесы и сонеты Шекспира и отводит глаза, когда ему улыбается учитель начальных и средних классов. Какаши не снимает белую медицинскую маску даже на своих уроках, так что его собственной улыбки этот учитель не видел. Ирука за глаза чувствует самого себя Шекспиром, смотрящим на Гамлета.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 18





	Гамлет

Хатаке устало объясняет ученикам пьесы и сонеты Шекспира, и отводит глаза, когда ему улыбается учитель начальных и средних классов. Какаши не снимает белую медицинскую маску даже на своих уроках, так что его собственной улыбки этот учитель не видел. Ирука за глаза чувствует самого себя Шекспиром, смотрящим на Гамлета.

Гамлет плывёт по течению, он тонет в рутине и пытается найти хоть что-то, имеющее для него смысл. Гамлет смотрит в зеркало и видит надпись «жалкий» от края до края. Гамлет не видит с каким восхищением смотрят на него самого. Не поднимает глаза, боясь встретиться с осуждающим взглядом создателя. Он играет роль на публику, теряя частички самого себя в воздухе, накалённом его репликами.

Какаши заходится громким, хриплым кашлем во время ответов учеников, быстро кивает и выходит из класса в коридор. Если прислушаться, наверное, можно услышать ругательства и удары рукой в грудь. Какаши курит вне школы, что абсолютно не соответствует облику учителя, и борется с желанием стряхнуть пепел в собственные глаза, окропив рубец шрама серым порошком.

Он чувствует пристальный взгляд, исчезающий всякий раз, когда он пытается найти его владельца. Он уверен, что это Ирука. И Ируке его жаль, как битую собаку, он в этом тоже уверен.

Сам Какаши перестал себя жалеть, он давно вырос из этого. Он живёт с чувством отвращения, горящим в груди и мешающем дышать. Ему противно быть собой, противно быть в своём теле, противно слышать свой голос по будням.

В остальное время он молчит.

Ирука кивает ему между уроками, хлопает рукой по плечу в коридорах и улыбается. В ушах шумит, когда глаза напротив недоумевающе моргают и закрываются полумесяцами. Ирука не может знать наверняка, но хочет в это верить — у Какаши красивая, по-настоящему красивая улыбка. Он лелеет надежды своими руками, возможно, подрагивающими, стянуть маску с лица и рассмотреть каждый сантиметр.

Какаши говорить не хочет, но Ирука как-то сам вынуждает.

— Простите, пожалуйста, Какаши-сан, можно ли вас попросить об одной услуге? — в один день спрашивает Ирука, как по книжке соблюдая все правила приличия.

1\. поклониться  
2\. попросить прощения  
3\. использовать обращение  
4\. попросить об одолжении

Какаши отмечает галочками все пункты у себя в голове. Браво, Ирука. Его почти подташнивает от приторности и вежливости, но он отрывается от своих бумаг и одними глазами показывает заинтересованность.

— Одного из моих учеников можно назвать проблемным, я думаю, и я для него не такой авторитет, как мне казалось. Могли бы вы поговорить с ним завтра?

Хатаке бросает взгляд на потрепанный ежедневник, и из-за маски звучит приглушённый ответ:

— У меня есть время после уроков. Полагаю, тему разговора я узнаю потом?

Ирука быстро кивает и скрывается в коридорах. Надо же, даже не попрощался.

Живёт Какаши уже по инерции. Ему вроде как нравится литература. Вроде как нравятся его ученики и студенты. Вроде как нравится преподавать. А ещё ему вроде как нравится Ирука.

Ирука прогуливается с ним до остановки после первой смены. Самому Умино можно никуда не идти, живёт он близко, а вот у Какаши ещё работа в университете.

Они разговаривают так, словно давным-давно знакомы, а не бегают друг от друга по аудиториям школы, как будто они в ней учатся. Вернее, говорит по большей части Ирука, но Хатаке всё вполне устраивает.

Он всегда засматривается так, что перестаёт слушать и отвлекается лишь тогда, когда ему кивают на проехавший мимо автобус.

— Ты меня совсем не слушал, да? — он смеётся. Смеётся, хотя любой другой бы обиделся. Смеётся и смотрит на него, выискивая ответ в открытой части лица. — Твой автобус только что уехал.

Ирука выглядит таким чертовски добрым. Добрым и понимающим, Хатаке всё ёщё не верит, что удостоился такого к себе отношения. Какаши теряется в эпитетах, лезущих в голову, чтобы описать его и начинает понимать своих учеников, что из раза в раз получают неудовлетворительные оценки.

Подобрать слова просто невозможно, нет таких в японском языке, просто нет.

На улице холодно.

Какаши в одной ветровке и его бы должно пронизывать до ниточки, но он ничего не чувствует. Совсем.

— Вот чёрт, я опять опаздываю! — шипит преподаватель. За спиной опять тихо смеются. Он оборачивается, уже успев возмущённо свести брови, но даже слова не может вымолвить, когда Ирука цепляется за него и опускает голову, никак не прекращая хихикать.

— Прости, прости. Там ещё один твой, смотри. — Умино показывает на транспорт пальцем и прячет руку в карман, шепотом жалуясь, как ему холодно.

Какаши остаётся без перчаток в тот день и, кажется, так он их и не надевает вновь. 

Какаши живёт один и никогда не включает весь свет. Он возвращается домой вечером и единственный рабочий источник света в его квартире — настольная лампа. Хатаке случайно ловит себя на мысли, что Ирука бы ему не позволил такого отношения к собственным глазам. Впрочем, какая разница, если его левый глаз давно видит чуть лучше, чем через целлофановый пакет.

Очки Какаши не носит, только когда проверяет тетради и тесты учеников или читает любимые книги. В голове внезапно возникает мысль как-нибудь забыть снять очки и рассмотреть лицо Ируки. Хатаке знает каждую его линию, каждый штрих и всё это — размыто и смазано, как давние-давние воспоминания.

— Ты какой-то грустный сегодня, — мужчина склоняет голову вбок и немного прищуривается. Обычно он ошивался около кабинета Ируки, но, по всей видимости, тому это надоело и он решил, что проблему решать будет по принципу «клин клином». — Опять Наруто?

Ирука кивает. Он, сам того не ожидая, выкладывает все мысли насчёт несносного парня и быстро шепчет, что ему стало лучше. Какаши не отвечает.

Пальцем сдвигает оправу ближе к переносице. Он вздрагивает, понимая, что впервые может как следует рассмотреть Умино.

Он молча ведёт глазами, отмечая, что у молодого учителя уже есть еле заметные складочки у бровей. Издержки профессии.

Взгляд цепляется за длинный шрам почти через всё лицо, и Какаши силится прогнать идею провести по нему большим пальцем, желая почувствовать рубец.

— Какаши-сан? — губы еле двигаются, а звучит вопрос-обращение совсем тихо. Хатаке не может не смотреть на него, даже если понимает, что Ируке неловко. — Вы меня… разглядываете?  


Какаши дёргается.

— Любуюсь, — в груди теплится надежда, что шутливый тон разрядит остановку, но на всякий случай утыкается обратно в проверку сочинений.

Лучший способ что-то скрыть, это выдать на всеобщее обозрение, а лучший способ скрыть правду — сказать её так, что покажется шуткой.

Ирука продолжает лежать на парте перед ним, вытянув руку и положив голову на локоть. Хвостик, порядком растрепавшийся, уже переместился куда-то на правую сторону.

В кабинете темно.

Свет ложится только на них, еле касаясь лица Ируки, всё своё внимание он сосредотачивает на середине учительского стола.

— Почему ты сидишь здесь?

Парень поднимает взгляд.

— Чтобы тебе не было одиноко, — он хмыкает так, словно отвечает на абсолютно будничный вопрос, по типу «Чей ты куратор?» или «Кто сидит за третьей партой?»

Резкий переход на «ты» Какаши мужественно решает проигнорировать.

— Мне не одиноко.

Ирука опять смеётся.

— Конечно, пока я сижу с тобой.

Какаши вновь не отвечает. 

Нервов у Какаши остаётся совсем немного. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на бедных, ни в чём не повинных учеников. Голос его не дрогнет, а руки не дёрнутся, и только железная выдержка не даёт ему встать и выйти из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью, когда дети начинают шуметь и игнорируют любые его замечания. Конечно, в голове звучат мысли, что это «поведение, которое недостойно учителя», да и в принципе он бы так не сделал, но желание никуда не девается. Как только стрелки часов встают в заученную позицию и все разбегаются по коридорам школы, преподаватель выдыхает.

Хатаке роняет голову в раскрытые руки и смотрит в темноту закрытых век.

Спокойно.

Ему невыносимо сильно надоедает будничная рутина, острыми клыками раздирающая шею, вырывая мясо кусками и отшвыривая гниющую плоть в дальние углы квартиры.

Квартиры, в которую Какаши возвращаться не хочется. Пустые комнаты встречают холодным молчанием, и единственная обжитая часть её — рабочий стол. Готовить Какаши не любит, да ему оно и не надо, так что кухня простаивает и копит пыль. Разве что микроволновка работает на износ.

Какаши знает, что курить ему не стоит, ведь смола в лёгких липнет на стенки, лезет к горлу и щиплет язык противным табачным послевкусием. Его пальцы потряхивает, а ручка мажет мимо графы в журнале.

Какаши колеблется первые пару минут, когда они с Ирукой как всегда идут к остановке. Уже как всегда. А потом выуживает из кармана пачку сигарет с замятыми углами.

Оттягивает маску до подбородка и, быстро щёлкнув зажигалкой, затягивается.

Ирука на секунду теряется. Ему по большей части наплевать на то, что тот курит, да и он не слепой и не лишён носа, чтобы не заметить. Он так долго думал о том, каким может быть Какаши под маской, почему он её начал носить, почему так долго не прекращает. У Ируки уйма вопросов, но задать он их не осмеливается.

Глаза останавливаются на родинке.

Умино даже не задумывался о таких деталях. Длинный шрам через глаз стал привычным, а сведённые к переносице брови перестали заставлять всё внутри сжаться. Но родинка, маленьким чёрным пятнышком сияющая под губой, выбивает его из колеи.

— Ты пялишься, — выдохнув дым, комментирует Хатаке. Он коротко прокашливается. — Что-то не так, Ирука-сенсей?

Слов у Ируки не находится.

— Ты снял маску.

Какаши усмехается.

— Мы знакомы так долго, а без маски я вижу тебя первый раз. — голос учителя прыгает на октаву вверх, из-за чего тот опускает взгляд. Какаши готов положить руку на библию, но он точно слышит обиду в чужих словах.

А он красивый. И улыбка у него красивая. По-настоящему красивая.

Ирука задумывается об этом и сам растягивает губы в улыбке, немного приподнимая плечи и утыкаясь носом в высокий ворот куртки. 

Какаши смотрит в зеркало и видит в своих глазах уминовские, смотрящие на него, точно восхищаясь, если не возводя в лик святых. На душе противно скребёт, а воображение рисует кривой нимб над волосами.

Возможно, Какаши сможет перебороть писклявый голос где-то в голове, твердящий, что тот не заслуживает ничего и, тем более, никого.

Возможно, без помощи Ируки он не справится.


End file.
